Just the Two of Us
by Jessika Organa Solo
Summary: Answer to a challenge. Song fic. Fred and George sing about being twins!


**_Just the Two of Us_**

_By Jessika Organa Solo_

****

My response to "The Challenge" by Slytherin's sassy snake (story ID 1132302)

George and Fred Weasley sing "Just the Two of Us" by Will Smith! George is in normal type, Fred is in **bold.**

_[The music starts and George picks up the microphone.]_

Now Gred, this is a very sensitive subject…

From the first time mum sent us to our room,

And then we got in trouble for bewitching Percy's broom.

_[Images begin to appear on a screen behind the twins as they sing on the stage.]_

**When we got scolded for engorging Ron's arm,**

**I knew we were destined to do lots of harm.**

All those hours late at night,

And bloody hell did we give Ginny such a fright!

_[Fred screams like a girl and waves his hands about.]_

**Those stink pellets sure got Filch upset,**

**And Charlie always asks 'Aren't they over that yet?' **

Last night I don't think one wink we slept,

As we slipped out of bed to Ron's room we crept.

**Touched his head gently, watched his hair melt,**

**Cause we knew we loved jokes more than life itself.**
    
    Then to my knees, and I begged the Lord please
    
    Let me make canary creams, all the world needs!
    
    **Jokes, tricks, mystery too**
    
    **I pledge my life to you**
    
    **Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**
    
    **Just the two of us, Just the two of us _[George sings in fake high voice.]_**
    
    **Just the two of us, building joke shops in the sky**
    
    **Just the two of us, you and I _[George sings in fake deep voice, pointing at Fred.]_**
    
    Five years old, bringin comedy
    
    Every time I look at you of course I see me! (Honestly! We're twins!) _[George adds.]_
    
    Just like me, wait and see, gonna be tall
    
    Makes me laugh 'cause you got mum's nose and all! **(You do too!)**
    
    **Sometimes I wonder, what we're gonna be**
    
    **A teacher, an Auror, maybe a Daddy!**
    
    **Haha, I wanna punch you all the time**
    
    **But mum will scream if we step out of line! (Trudat.) _[Fred gives George a look like "Are you mad?"]_**
    
    _[Mr. Weasley jumps in. He's in **bold italics.]**_
    
    **_Uh-uh-uh why you do that?_**
    
    **_I try to be a tough dad, but you're makin' me laugh!_**
    
    _[Molly Weasley yells "ARTHUR!" from off stage.]_
    
    Crazy joy, when we see effects of our newest trick
    
    We pledge to you, we will always do
    
    Everything we can
    
    To prove to Snape he's not a man!
    
    **Dignity, integrity, honor an… _[Fred and George burst into laughter.]_**
    
    **We don't mind if you laugh, long as you pay for it**
    
    **An you can cry, Ronnie still does it! _["HEY!" Ron screams from off stage.]_**
    
    Things never work out with us and mum,
    
    But among all the other ones
    
    We're her favorite sons!
    
    **So if You-Know-Who attacks, and you slide off track**
    
    **Remember one fact, I got your back. [Fred and George high five.]**
    
    **Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**
    
    **Just the two of us, Just the two of us _[George sings in fake high voice.]_**
    
    **Just the two of us, building joke shops in the sky**
    
    **Just the two of us, you and I _[George sings in fake deep voice, pointing at Fred.]_**

_[Music fades out as Ron runs on stage to attack Fred. Ginny cries in the background, remembering the time they hid in her room and scared her to death. Harry laughs hysterically until a picture of him in "tighty-whities" shows up on the screen. "HEY!" he yells, trying to cover up the screen. Mr. Weasley stands back and laughs as Mrs. Weasley chases after George with her wand.]_

A/N: I know… It wasn't a traditional "Song Fic," but I wanted to do Fred and George, and I just couldn't resist this song. I also am aware of the fact that I left out the last verse, but it was getting pretty long. I hope you like it! Thanks for the challenge, Cassie. I enjoyed it!!

~JOS


End file.
